The Width Of Kuroko's Mouth
by Bommie
Summary: Because the stupid pizza bread that looked like a cupcake is making Midorima ogle Kuroko whose mouth is stretched wide. Add Akashi, an innuendo and more bread and you get a oneshot.


Midorima Shintaro rarely gets shocked. But this… This… This scene is almost too much for his brain to comprehend into a sentence. Almost.

He certainly did not expect to find his former teammate, Kuroko Tetsuya, out and about in a Saturday morning in BreadTalk eating pizza bread. Being teammates with the guy for three years, he knows that Kuroko is not the type to go to bakeries in the morning.

The fact that he has several other breads laid out in front of him is also unlike Kuroko to do. Midorima theorizes that the redhead squirrel with the double eyebrows Kuroko calls his Light is an influence toward Kuroko's eating habits. And Midorima doesn't like it. Actually, all of the Generation of Miracles doesn't like that squirrel.

Back to the topic, Midorima just stares from a small distance as Kuroko eats. Now the reason why Midorima is just so glued to watching Kuroko is because Kuroko is stretching his mouth in such a weird manner to fit the pizza bread inside his mouth.

Kuroko had a small mouth. He doesn't talk much and he eats in small bits; which is why Midorima never so him opening his mouth that wide. As much as the bespectacled carrot-like Midorima hates to admit it, watching Kuroko do that is fascinating.

'No it is not!' Midorima defends from his sub-conscience again, 'It is not nice! Only Akashi would be intrigued with that sort of thing!'

The door to the store opens, and the customer sneezes. Midorima froze as he recognized the guy as Akashi in flesh. Kise would always say that just by thinking or talking about Akashi will make him appear. Midorima didn't believe it, but he thinks he might because of this encounter.

Akashi didn't notice him, and instead, made his way towards Kuroko. From where he is sitting at with also his own choices of bread in front of him, Midorima can see Akashi handing a bouquet of red roses to Kuroko who accepted it with a "Thank you, Akashi-kun," as Midorima can probably guess.

Akashi sat in front of Kuroko and took the floss bread while Kuroko goes for another pizza bread. Midorima watches as Akashi had the same stare at Kuroko, though not with the gaping and all.

Akashi stares as Kuroko opens his mouth wide and bites on the pizza bread. After swallowing, Kuroko drinks water while staring at Akashi emotionlessly.

"Tetsuya, I never thought you could stretch your mouth that wide." Akashi tells the other with a smile.

Midorima doesn't know if he should be thankful he can lip read, or if he shouldn't because now, he is scarred for life with Akashi's statement that is so wrong in so many levels. Not to mention that it could have been a sexual innuendo. Midorima gasps lightly at his own thought; 'I' am not a pervert!'

With Akashi and Kuroko, Akashi watches as Kuroko ignores his words and continued on eating. With still the same smile on his lips, Akashi adds, "I wonder if you're mouth can be like that with other things like-"

Deciding that enough is enough, Midorima jumps from his seat, takes his bread, and confronts his former teammates. "Don't finish that!" He tells Akashi in a shouting manner, something that he never expected to do. Thankfully, it is still early and the only customers were the three of them.

"Shintaro?"

"Midorima-kun?"

"Just why do you have to eat that blasted pizza bread!" Midorima exclaims, glaring at Kuroko whose mouth opens for a bit, though his expression as a whole is still stoic.

Before either Akashi and Kuroko could speak, Kuroko's phone rang. He checked the message and closed it again. Kuroko looks at the two, standing up, and taking the other floss bread.

"I need to go," He turns to Akashi with a small smile, "Thank you for the roses, Akashi-kun. You can just go with Kise-kun, Aomine-kun and Murasakibara-kun to the cinema." He then turns to Midorima, "I'll see you around, Midorima-kun."

Akashi gives Kuroko a smile, watching as the shorter boy runs out of the bakery with the bouquet of roses at his right hand.

Even before Midorima can even ponder why he is not invited to this little get-together, Akashi cuts off his train of thoughts by saying, "Why, Shintaro, wasn't it rude that you have interrupted us?

Midorima knew he should never have ogled. Never have succumbed into his imagination that what Akashi is saying is an innuendo. He should never have come here in the first place!

"Shintaro, did you know that it was the first time I have ever talked to Tetsuya again after third year middle school?" Akashi tells him with a sinister aura surrounding him and a sadistic yet innocent-looking smile on his lips.

The fact that Akashi took out a pair of scissors from his pocket made Midorima run. Forget out of character-ness, pride is nothing when facing a sadist not caring if he does kill you.

* * *

I' am in no ways advertising BreadTalk (but I do suggest you try their products). I don't have the energy or inspiration to update my other KnB story 'Kuroko Takuya', but it doesn't mean I will never update it again. I decided to write this fanfiction when inspiration in the form of pizza bread struck me. The image used as the cover is mine. Also, am I the only one who actually seems to like the new character Haizaki Shougo?


End file.
